


Идеально не бывает

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Relationships: Fem!Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 17





	Идеально не бывает

Сейчас

Драко проводит подушечкой пальца по блёклому, выцветшему до белизны шраму на лбу Гарри, она тянется к его ладони макушкой, словно кошка и что-то невнятно шепчет. Хочется узнать её так, как может позволить только прикосновение. Но нельзя.

В груди что-то сдавливает до боли. Жжет от мысли, что ещё секунда и она вновь станет для него неприкасаемой и недоступной.

— Люмос Максима, — хрипло шелестит его голос.

Он догадывается, что свет превратит его мечту в осколки. Так же, как и отрезвляющее заклинание, которое он цедит сквозь зубы в макушку Гарри. Но он хочет, чтобы она была в трезвом уме. А не использовала его в пьяном бреду, как успокоительное для своей израненной души.

Если бы все её действия за последний час не были продиктованы алкоголем... Было бы прекрасно, просто идеально — начать всё заново после школы, войны и всего того ужаса, который они пережили.

«Это невозможно. Я знаю. Всегда знал», — думает Драко, пока заклинание жёлтыми искрами медленно гаснет в затуманенных зрачках, постепенно делая взгляд Гарри осмысленным.

Около двух часов назад

Начало мая, но на кладбище очень душно; от пыльных холмов несёт зноем и пересохшей землёй. Из-за этого кружится голова и рубашка под мантией неприятно прилипает к мокрому телу. Но Драко терпит: это не хуже, чем те пытки, которым его подвергали на допросе в Министерстве на протяжении нескольких месяцев.

Он чувствует на себе чужие взгляды. Липкие, неприятные, требовательные. Но Драко старается от них абстрагироваться, направляя свой в одну точку: на Гарри, стоящую в окружении семейства Уизли у могилы Фреда. Её лицо полностью закрывает глубокий капюшон, а фигура абсолютно не читается из-за просторной мантии. Похоже, что не он один переступил через себя, придя сюда.

Первый день памяти в честь погибших в битве за Хогвартс проходит в скорбном шёпоте и сдержанных плачах. Драко решает не оскорблять чужое горе пустыми словами утешения, предпочитая подождать пока толпа рассосётся.

Но всё, как всегда, идёт не по плану. Гарри о чём-то спорит с Грейнджер, а после куда-то аппарирует ещё до того, как Министр магии успевает закончить свою речь.

Малфой запускает заклинание поиска раньше, чем кто-либо, кроме её друзей, замечает исчезновение знаменитой героини.

Сейчас

Как только белый свет озаряет маленькую комнату и алкогольный дурман перестаёт опутывать мысли, Гарри щурится, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то. К сожалению, без очков перед ней только набор из разноцветных пятен.

И самое яркое лилейное по центру — наверняка Драко Малфой.

Прошёл всего год с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, но кажется, что он слегка изменился. Его волосы всё такие же белые, но намного длиннее, раз кончики его прядей приятно щекочут её плечи. И его эго всё так же не сможет уместиться во всех комнатах Хогвартса, ведь несколько минут назад ей приходилось задирать голову, чтобы её губы дотянулись до него, а он так и не соизволил нормально наклониться. Однако в его движениях ощущается уверенность, которой не было раньше: он крепко держит её за талию, не давая упасть. Но очень аккуратно. С трепетностью, которой в Драко Малфое попросту неоткуда взяться. _Тем более по отношению к ней._

Но и она наверняка кажется ему другой. Мерлиновы панталоны, что он думает о ней теперь? Ведь она только что при нём напилась, а потом заставила тащить её в находящийся на втором этаже таверны номер, и после… приставала к нему похлеще суккуба. Как она могла допустить такое?! Она, считающаяся безупречной героиней, неспособной совершить нечто подобное. Которая не должна уступать своим слабостям и позволять даже крошечной тени упасть на свою репутацию.

Мысли о том, что она вела себя недостойно тяжёлым кирпичом ударяют по затылку. Как стыдно! Гарри тяжело сглатывает, ощущая, что щёки пульсируют от притока крови, и ей хочется одного — вновь бежать.

Около двух часов назад

День Памяти погибших в битве за Хогвартс выписан в душе Гарри алой буквой. К горлу приливает горько-кислая волна, и находиться на кладбище становится не выносимо. Она всё больше бледнеет, с каждым соболезнованием, сухо зачитанным Министром.

Объяснение, что ей нужно пережить своё горе в одиночестве — не устраивает её друзей, но она знает, что никто не будет закатывать скандал на официальной церемонии. Она аппарирует с настоятельной просьбой её не преследовать.

Через несколько минут, когда она забивается в тёмный угол питейного заведения, отведя глаза магглам, — её сотрясают рыдания. Она дрожащей рукой щедро заливает в горло обжигающе горькую жидкость в попытке пресечь истерику. Алкоголь не помогает избавиться от чувства, что трагедия произошла по её вине, но притупляет боль, создавая в голове славный туман. И поэтому она будет пить в этой забытой богом маггловской забегаловке до самого утра.

Не то чтобы она ожидает, что что-то может пойти не по плану. Однако, когда внезапно на стуле напротив возникает Малфой и спрашивает, можно ли ему присоединиться, ей становится не то чтобы легче, но спокойнее. Перед ним не нужно притворяться, он никогда не был о ней высокого мнения, так ведь?

Сейчас

Драко видит нездоровый розовый румянец, который делает щёки Гарри похожими на яблоки, и ощущает, что она деревенеет.

Она вот-вот пойдёт на попятную. Снова оттолкнёт его. Впрочем ничего нового. Малфой осознаёт, что он в очередной раз может плавненько катиться лесом (возможно даже Запретным), потому что обстоятельства не имеют никакого значения. Они в любом случае не могут быть близки. Иначе Гарри будет чувствовать себя виноватой в том, что не живёт по образу и подобию идеальной картинки героини, которую она вынуждена воплощать каждый день.

И если магическая война его чему-то и научила, так это тому, что есть на свете вещи, которые нельзя получить: ни деньгами, ни влиянием, ни силой. Поэтому, как только тело Гарри напрягается до такой степени, что ему кажется — у него в руках голем, он её отпускает.

— Мои очки. Где они? — спрашивает волшебница, выскользнув из ослабших объятий; она дышит загнанно — слишком часто, словно поперхнувшись отчаянием.

— Ты бросила их на пол, — отвечает Драко, скрывая за усталым тоном своё разочарование.

— Этого не должно было случится… Забудь! — гриффиндорка закусывает губу, поправляя очки на носу. — Я не знаю, почему я решила, что это возможно. Не имеет значения.

Час назад

После непродолжительной беседы с Драко, приправленной виной и крепким вином, она больше не ненавидит себя.

Когда Рон и Гермиона твердят ей, что она не виновата — это одно. Другое — когда это произносит Драко Малфой. Он всё ещё фигурирует в её восприятии, как условный враг, даже если это уже не так. А враги лгут реже, чем друзья — они не жалеют.

Поэтому она принимает его аргументы: необходимость, неизбежность, один в поле не воин и т.д. и т.п.

Ещё через полчаса она готова признать не только то, что она ни в чём не виновата, но и то, что его глаза похожи на красивые сверкающие в темноте драгоценные камни чистейшей голубизны.

Сейчас

— Этого не должно было произойти, точка, — продолжает бубнить Гарри, трясущимися пальцами приводя свою одежду в порядок.

Драко задерживает дыхание, потому что её слова тысячей игл впиваются в его сердце. Он так часто получал от неё отказ (начиная с первого курса и отказа пожать его ладонь в знак дружбы), что кажется пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но почему-то каждый раз — не легче.

Гарри так близко, и одновременно так далеко. Протяни руку — и обретёшь. _Невероятно близко…_ Но они не вместе — и это так мучительно, что сводит с ума; раздражение зудит под кожей, требуя выхода.

Не потому ли, на протяжении всех лет учёбы он так сильно обожал унижать её друзей: рыжего бедняка, горделивую магглокровку и их дикого спутника Хагрида; попеременно каждый из них всегда был рядом с ней. И тогда не было в мире места, которое он хотел бы занять больше.

Несколько минут назад

Драко понимает, что это неправильно. И ему стоит остановить пьяную Гарри, упирающуюся в его грудь ладонями, тянущуюся к его лицу и влажно шепчущую ему в рот:

— Останься…

Вместо ответа он прижимается к её приоткрытым мягким губам в трепетном исступлённом поцелуе, зная, что так нечестно и скоро ему придётся остановиться. Но так хочется продлить этот момент. Ещё чуть-чуть. _Пожалуйста._

Сейчас

— Я никому не скажу, — произносит он на выдохе.

— Если узнают, что я связалась с бывшим Пожирателем Смерти, будет скандал. Понимаешь? — произносит Гарри, не оборачиваясь, готовая вот-вот аппарировать.

Он одаривает её спину презрительной «типично Малфоеевской» улыбкой, которая больше походит на гримасу. _Это нечестно_. У Снейпа тоже была чёрная метка на руке, но профессора считают мучеником и национальным героем. В то время как он носит клеймо того, кто изначально выбрал не ту сторону.

Драко чувствует, как его грудь начинает стискивать постепенно закипающая злоба. Из-за Гарри. Её пренебрежения, её непонимания, нежелания посмотреть на него настоящего, находящегося под всеми шорами, надетыми на её глаза ещё в школе. Да, он был эгоистичным, грубым, высокомерным и возможно частично остался таким. Но всё же он стал лучше. Не воспользовался её положением, не стал её шантажировать.

Он несколько секунд колеблется, кусая губы, а потом решает позволить стечь, собравшемуся на них, отборному слизеринскому яду: потому что Гарри всё равно уйдёт, а уязвленная гордость шепчет, что он должен это сделать.

— Да, я понимаю. И я уже произнёс. Я. Никому. Не. Скажу. Я понимаю, Гарри, что ты не можешь перестать быть гипсовой святой, которой все восхищаются. Трусиха.

Поттер разворачивается на каблуках и её взгляд отравленными дротиками впивается в его лицо.

— Что, прости?

— Ты не смеешь показать свою слабость. Не смеешь брать то, что хочешь. Просто потому, что ты боишься, что мир узнает, что Девочка-Которая-Выжила состоит из плоти и крови. Что ты можешь ошибаться, как и любой из нас. Ты — трусиха Поттер, которой важнее статус, чем собственные желания. И…

И вот снова перед Гарри стоит тот самый хорошо знакомый ей Драко Малфой — капризный отпрыск старинного рода. Стоило ли думать, что он хоть в чём-то изменился? Эгоизм и высокомерие — как всегда на первом месте.

Гарри не вслушивается в едкие слова, льющиеся из него бесконечным потоком, словно он готов оскорблять её до тех пор, пока не задохнётся от нехватки кислорода; и чудится, что это может остановить только Авада Кедавра.

Но Гарри не идёт на такие крайние меры. Она понимает, что Малфой, Мордред_его_дери, провоцирует её в совершенно подлом слизеринском стиле, а сама она готова броситься на него с истинно гриффиндорской необдуманной свирепостью. _Но они уже не школьники. А взрослеть бывает больно._

Сжав кулаки так, что ногти ощутимо впиваются в ладони, Гарри старается взять эмоции под контроль. Она медленно подходит к магу, приблизившись вплотную, заставляет прервать свою бурную речь, грубо заткнув его рот ладонью, и, почти смакуя, шепчет прямо в его покрасневшее от возмущения лицо:

— Пошёл ты, Драко! — а потом прижимает ему под рёбра волшебную палочку, выскользнувшую из рукава. — Ступефай!

Часом позже

Когда Драко приходит в себя, Гарри, конечно же, нет рядом.

Он с трудом поднимает своё тело с рубчатого ковра, принимая полусидячее положение, даже не пытаясь встать. Её заклинание, заряженное увесистой долей гнева, вышло довольно-таки сильным.

Голова пульсирует тупой болью и виски сдавливает от напряжения. Но физический дискомфорт не особо волнует Драко. Он почти сломлен из-за ужасного чувства потерянности. Такое ощущение, будто он остался один на целом свете и ему не на кого больше положиться. Это конец?

Неприятное сосущее чувство сжимает сердце, Драко прижимает ладонь к месту, где сходятся уголки глаз и переносица, ощущая под пальцами влажность. _Ещё не хватает заплакать._

С тихим мучительным всхлипом Драко бьёт кулаком по твёрдой поверхности ковра, а потом всё же поднимается на ноги. Он шумно выдыхает, и его мутный взор расфокусированно скользит по комнате, пока не цепляется за кровать. На которой лежит… свернувшаяся калачиком Гарри.

Она ровно дышит, её лицо спрятано в подушке, одеяло волной окутывает её щиколотки. _Сама безмятежность._

Драко со свистом выжимает из себя нервный смешок. Всё-таки Гарри не сбежала.

Он закусывает щёку с внутренней стороны, и, быстро вытерев всю влагу с лица, присаживается на край постели, стараясь не задеть спящую волшебницу; и, разглядывая танцующие над ней пылинки, задаётся вопросом, действительно ли это может быть так сложно?

Сложно ли начать заново, отринув давление прошлого?

Драко заторможено тянется к сползшему в ноги Гарри одеялу, и подцепив за края, накрывает их обоих с головой. Он едва ощутимо утыкается носом в затылок своего главного, горячо любимого хогвартского врага; и вдыхая её тепло, алкоголь, запах духов — прикрывает глаза.

В любом случае, позже он попытается выяснить ответ на этот вопрос. Может быть — если она перестанет бежать от себя, а он уймёт свою гордыню — вместе с Гарри.  



End file.
